Love is like a white light
by BluSkye425
Summary: Syao is a Whitelighter and is given a charge, Saku. Teh demonwarlock that killed her family and kidnapped her guardians also killed syao and now wants sakura. The 2 end up in love:but they're not allowed! What's gonna happen now? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all right? Other people do!  
  
Kura: Howdy people, how's it goin? I'm here with my.4th fan fiction, which is probably more than I can handle, but oh well. Here's the full summary:  
  
Syaoran died at the age of 21. He had been murdered by an unknown demon that Syaoran would have been able to vanquish, had he known of this demon. Now, one year after his death, Syaoran is a Whitelighter, a.k.a Guardian Angel. The Elders have assigned him his first charge, a girl named Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura is a very powerful witch with two guardians named Kero and Yue. However an unknown demon (hint hint) kidnapped them and killed her family. Now Sakura is all alone, and in mourning. Now the unknown demon that killed her family and kidnapped her guardians is after Sakura.  
  
Kero: This story is sort of a cross over between CCS and Charmed, but not really.  
  
Kura: So here comes the chapter.  
  
Love is like a white light Ch:1- Kyuushi (death) and a miracle  
  
Twenty-one-year-old Li Syaoran stepped out of his office in Hong Kong. He had just come out of a meeting with a company, and he thought it had gone very well. But he had to go home, which was bad considering the thought that today he was getting married to the woman he hated, Roku. It was an arranged marriage, of course, and Syaoran really would have rather stayed in the office all day, but he was afraid to defy his mother. She thought that Syaoran needed a wife, needed love. First off, Li Syaoran does not need love from anybody it's a weakness, after all. Second, if he did need love, and that was a big if, he certainly wouldn't get it from Roku. All Roku cared about was money and good looks, both of which Syaoran had quite a lot of. No, if he needed love, Roku would quite possibly be the last one he would choose.  
  
'But if I had to choose a girl to marry, I would choose Yume.'  
  
Yume was the 'no-name' girl from his dreams, thus the name Yume. Nobody else knew of her, and Syaoran wasn't sure if she was real, but god was she beautiful. And from there, Syaoran started daydreaming about Yume, which was very un-Syaoran-like. And because he was daydreaming, his senses failed to notice that he was being followed by an evil someone. They failed, that is, until a very, very, very, very times a million powerful energy ball was thrown at him, killing him instantly. Li Syaoran was dead.  
  
******One year later ******  
  
Kinomoto Sakura stood by the two caskets, not doing much of anything. She took a look at the two faces and gave a final sob. She put Cherry Blossoms inside, and her brother and father were buried. Many people circled the 15- year-old girl, giving their condolences. But what did it matter? It didn't, that was the point.  
  
Sakura stayed right by her family's grave, long after everybody left. When she was sure that nobody was gone, she chanted a few simple words:  
  
"Loved ones that have gone, Be preserved so that your bodies will live on."  
  
She could feel her magic working, and with three good-byes (her mother, father, and brother were all buried right next to each other), she left.  
  
'Now they will be able to rest in peace for all of eternity.'  
  
******One month later******  
  
Sakura looked up at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting out of bed, in fact, she didn't feel like ever waking up. Why? Tomoyo had gone to England with Eriol, and all her friends had boyfriends, which meant they hadn't the time for Sakura. So, Sakura had moved to Tokyo. Kero and Yue had been kidnapped, and though Sakura had tried with all her power to bring them back, they were still gone. But she knew they weren't dead. Only Eriol and Sakura herself could kill them. But still, why ever wake up?  
  
Kit, Sakura's cat, chose just that moment to jump on Sakura's bed. She meowed petulantly, as if saying "Don't you dare think like that!" She always knew what Sakura was thinking  
  
'I did adopt her as my familiar.' Thought Sakura. 'And we can communicate telepathically because of it.' Then she turned to Kit and spoke aloud. "You're right, Kit. I suppose that I'll stay awake for you. After all, if I died, you'd be left all alone. So let's feed you and get me to work." She scowled at the thought. "Work makes me want summer vacation to end, something I never thought would happen."  
  
Sakura worked at a diner in the bad part of Tokyo, which meant she got hit on a lot. But the pay was good, because, out of pity, her boss had increased it. And he allowed her to work the day shift, which made her feel a lot better. But still, she always checked the paper for a better job.  
  
Sakura had just finished curling her shimmering auburn hair and she put her pin on, and then proceeded to check herself in her full-length mirror. Sakura had emerald green eyes that were extremely dull, but had once held happiness. Her auburn hair went a little ways down her back, and she had two tendrils on either side of her face, framing it. She smoothed out her skirt. She hated her uniform. For some odd reason, no matter what she wore brought out her curves, and she hated it. Though, now days, she hated everything.  
  
She grabbed her keys, and, before closing the door behind her, told Kit that she would be home at 5.  
  
******Up there******  
  
Syaoran sighed as he appeared in blue shimmers in front of a group of people, all wearing friar-ish looking robes. He scowled at them, like he did to everybody.  
  
He had been dead for about a year now, but he never went to his family, even though they tried to summon his spirit occasionally. He didn't care about life, and he certainly didn't care about the after-life. Nothing interested him anymore.  
  
An Elder spoke up, he seemed to be the head honcho. "Li Syaoran, you've been with us for a year, but still you haven't a charge. We've been consulting with all the other Elders, and it's been agreed that you shall finally be given a charge."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Elder nodded. "You were made a Whitelighter because you saved many innocents in your life, however short it may have been, and we had expected you to do the same now. She's only one witch, I don't see how hard it could be."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Maybe I can persuade you. A demon is after her."  
  
"So? All witches have demons after them."  
  
"This demon is the one that killed you."  
  
Syaoran stared at the Elder cautiously. "Fine. But I'm not promising anything."  
  
"She's very young, but very powerful. She's the only one left in her family because your demon killed them. Not only that, but he stole her guardians. Now he's after her, and she needs protection. Now go."  
  
Syaoran glared, he didn't enjoy being bossed around. Nevertheless, he orbed down to the diner, where Sakura was just exiting.  
  
Sakura took out her house keys and held it between her fingers. You never know when somebody would try something, and a punch would definitely hurt. She started to walk at a pretty fast pace. It was five o'clock, and it was turning dark fast. She'd get a car, but it's not as if she could afford one, so she depended on her legs to get her from place to place. Oh sure, she could have orbed from one place to another, but after magic failed to revive her family and bring back Kero and Yue, she'd stopped using it. Demons walked free, without being vanquished. And they didn't come after her any more. They knew she wasn't making any vanquishing potions any time soon.  
  
Sakura's senses suddenly flicked on. Somebody was following her. She remembered what Yue had taught her, and focused on the stalker's footsteps. The same person followed her for quite a distance. Sakura's muscles tensed instinctively, ready for battle. But, still cautious, she refused to fight until she knew for sure. She pretended as if she were oblivious to her stalker, keeping track of how far she was from her apartment.  
  
'Okay, turn at this corner, cross the street, and you'll be home.' She thought.  
  
Sakura turned at the corner, than turned again into an alley. She listened carefully. Two seconds and her stalker would be there.  
  
******With Syao******  
  
Syaoran turned where he'd seen his charge turn, and quickly noticed she wasn't anywhere in front of him. Before his rusty instincts could tell him anything, somebody had grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. Quickly, a foot was pressed on his chest, and the click of a gun was heard. Syaoran's eyes opened up wide. He'd only seen the back of her head so he hadn't noticed her face. She looked familiar, a face from the past. Syaoran just couldn't place it, however. His memory was fuzzy after spending a year dead. Maybe in time.But that wasn't the most important situation.  
  
'I've been defeated by my charge.' Thought Syaoran wryly.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why were you following me?"  
  
"Truthfully? Li Syaoran, your Whitelighter."  
  
Sakura gasped, surprised. "I don't need a Whitelighter. I don't practice magic anymore. So you can tell those weak Elders up there that I'm not their little kitten anymore. And you can just go to where ever it is that you came from, buddy, cause I'm doing fine on my own." She said with finality in her voice.  
  
"You may not practice magic, but that doesn't stop others from using their own magic on you, demonic or otherwise."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Well, Li-san, you obviously didn't check my file before you came down here. I haven't been attacked by a demon since I let that last one go, right after." she broke off, then started again. ".One month ago."  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to smirk. "That may be so, but the demon that killed your father and brother, and me for that matter, has you on the top of his hit list. And since you haven't used magic in a month, you're going to need somebody to heal you. Now, can you let me up?"  
  
Sakura glared at him, but took her foot off his chest and put her gun back in her purse. Syaoran got up and dusted himself off. He then fixed her with a glare equally matched.  
  
"You haven't been a Whitelighter for long. You could have orbed out from under my foot. And I'm probably your first charge. Wow, the Elders' minds are even more screwed up than I thought.Wait, did you say that you were killed by the same demon that.?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Sakura sighed, whitewashed. "Whatever. We'll just see what Kit thinks of this."  
  
"Kit?"  
  
"My familiar."  
  
So Sakura led Syaoran to her house, and then allowed him entry.  
  
'Who's he?' asked Kit as soon as Sakura closed the door.  
  
'My Whitelighter. She he stay or should he go?'  
  
'Hmmm.' Kit stared at Syaoran, inspecting him thoroughly.  
  
During the silent conversation, Syaoran had been staring between the cat and his charge, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
'Well, if you happened to want to get busy in the bed, he's definitely be purrrrrrrfect for it.' She joked  
  
"Kit!" Sakura exclaimed aloud. "That was so, so, so, so something really bad!" Sakura glared at the cat.  
  
'I like him.' She walked over to Syaoran and jumped onto his shoulders. 'I hope he sleeps in this house; he'll keep me warm, unlike you. (A/n: don't take this in a perverted way! She's a cat: remember that!) Plus he could help fix the shower and re-do all the plumbing' Kit cajoled  
  
'Whatever, he'd just better stay out of my way.' She turned to Syaoran. "Fine, you're my Whitelighter. But what's the arrangement? Are you staying here or something? Cause if you are, you'd so better not eat all my cereal."  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
"Whatever. There's a futon in the guest room, that's where you'll be sleeping. Dinner will be at 6, so you'd better be up and ready by then. The showers down the hall to the right, the towels and stuff are in the closet. Now I have to go and get some supplies for vanquishing potions."  
  
'You're getting back into the craft?'  
  
'Only for revenge, if I don't get back into the craft, I'll end up right next to the rest of my family.'  
  
"What about supper? I thought you said it would be at 6?"  
  
"It will be. What? You weren't expecting a big meal with turkey, were you? I'm a 15-year-old living with her cat. I can't afford any luxuries. I'll be back."  
  
"Call me if something happens."  
  
"."  
  
Sakura grabbed a flashlight, an athame, and headed out the door.  
  
Syaoran turned to the cat; it was staring at him curiously. He felt someone prod into his mind, and then heard a female voice. 'So, you're a Whitelighter?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Maybe you'll help Sakura. She's really alone. I'm not much company; I'm only a feline, after all. All of her family died, and her friends.Let's just say they're the reason we moved to Tokyo. And Sakura refuses to date. Partly because she's afraid that he'll end up dying, but mostly because her brother never let her. She doesn't really feel like defying him. Oh, I must get the Book of Shadows out.'  
  
Kit hopped down from the table and went into the living room. She used her paw and lifted up the rug.  
  
'A little help, please?'  
  
Syaoran lifted up the small trap door and found a book. He lifted it up, closed the door, and then put the rug back in place.  
  
(A/n: If any of you do or used to watch Charmed, but don't know much about Wicca, you probably think that the BOS is ©. It isn't, however. Just so you don't try to sue me! ^_^)  
  
******Sakura******  
  
Sakura stepped into an alleyway and turned on her flashlight. The alley was really long and dark, but it was the only way to get to Full Moon, the Wicca supply shop. All her senses were on red alert; there was demon after her, after all. Then there were all the regular perverted freaks out there.  
  
Sakura sighed loudly. She didn't really want to use magic, not one bit. But what choice did she have? She didn't feel like living up to her duties as a witch to protect the innocent, nobody was there to protect her family, so why should she protect other families? She hadn't gone to Full Moon for a while. She'd stocked up on herbs months ago, so she didn't need to refresh before the murder.but she'd thrown everything out, down to the last candle.  
  
'I wonder if Ayeka even remembers me? If she does, she's probably mad. Maybe I should find another shop.'  
  
Sakura had already reached the door of Full Moon. With a sigh, she stepped inside. Ayeka wasn't at the register, and Sakura couldn't see her anywhere in the store. She started to get the herbs on the shelves that she could reach, wishing she were elsewhere.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" asked a voice.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Ayeka standing there. "Hai. Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Daijobu." Ayeka came over to Sakura. "In need of supplies? I heard talk. I thought gave up the Craft?"  
  
".I did, but this is different. The demon that killed my father and brother, and probably kidnapped Kero and Yue is after me. So, I'm stocking up on supplies."  
  
Ayeka smiled sadly. She'd known Sakura in Tomoeda, and right before the rest of Sakura's family had died, she'd left for Tokyo to move her shop elsewhere. Ayeka heard that Sakura was in Tokyo, and went to visit. That's when she found out. She knew that it was hard. She only had her brother left, but that was much more than what Sakura had. "What can I get you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I got most of what I need, but can you get me some liferoot, skullcap, mugwort, hemlock, rose powder, ash powder, and pipsissewa?"  
  
"Sure thing." Ayeka slowly rose up to the air and filled each baggy with the correct ingredient. "Here you go." Ayeka said as she handed Sakura the receipt and supplies. "Come again soon."  
  
Sakura stopped walking suddenly, and Ayeka thought that it was because of what she said. When she ran over to Sakura, and that was when she realized that Sakura was having a premonition. She waited patiently for it to be over, and when Sakura opened her eyes, Ayeka asked what Sakura had seen.  
  
Sakura didn't reply. Instead she said, "Get behind the counter!"  
  
Ayeka did as told, and Sakura followed her, bag of herbs in hand. Just as the stopped safely behind the counter, an energy ball blew open the window. Sakura readied herself, years of demon vanquishing experience on her side. Before the energy ball could blow up any of the magical items, Sakura froze it in time. Then she moved it straight back to its owner. Soon afterward, a man shimmered into the building. This surprised Sakura. Warlocks blinked and demons shimmered. But that guy certainly wasn't a demon. He had long black hair with a very well toned body visible through his shirt. His eyes were a piercing black, and with the pleasant smile on his face, they were the only give-away to his being evil.  
  
Sakura held out her hand, and a ball of yellow light formed. She threw it, but the man just caught it in his hand. Sakura gasped. She was rusty, but still, he shouldn't have been able to stand that. Sakura thought quickly. And idea sparked into her head. She reached in her bag and pulled out some mugwort. She orbed away, and before the man could react, she orbed behind him. She threw the mugwort in his mouth, and then orbed back to her original place where she chanted:  
  
"Take him away, don't let him stay, I call upon the spirits to undo, Send this man to Timbuktu!"  
  
With a swirl of white light, the man was taken to Timbuktu. Sakura got up, checked to make sure she had everything, and then erased the small mess the man had made. She said goodbye to Ayeka, and then orbed to her home.  
  
******At home******  
  
Sakura had reached home to find Kit and Syaoran relaxing on the couch, sleeping. She loudly stomped her foot, jerking them awake. She'd asked where the Book of Shadows was, and once she had been told, she'd flipped through the pages to the man that had attacked her. Now she read the inscription aloud:  
  
"He's called Kyuushi Oni. Wow, that's his actual name. Apparently, his mother's a warlock and his father's a demon. That would explain the shimmering. He's really powerful, obviously, and only one witch has ever returned after attempting to vanquish him. He has a lot of power, but prefers using energy balls for his kill. It says here that once every 50 years, he searches for a Queen. How the heck is that relevant? Oh, I see why now.he torments this potential by killing all her family and taking all her friends away. And, if he happens to know this potential's soul mate, Kyuushi kills him too. He hasn't any known vanquish. Well, I'll just have to change that, won't I?" Sakura checked her watch. "I'll just do a protection spell, then make dinner."  
  
Sakura went into the Full Moon bag and brought out some crystals and sage. She orbed the crystals to the perimeter of her apartment, and then started to burn the sage. She walked around her home, letting the sage burn everywhere. Right before the sage was almost completely gone, she chanted:  
  
"In this circle that I cast, let no one beyond my trust pass." A pink shield lit up the house for a split second, then it was gone. "Like to see Kyuushi beat that."  
  
"You're lucky to be alive. Only one other witch besides you has escaped his wrath."  
  
"Not so."  
  
"How is that?" Syaoran challenged.  
  
"He doesn't want to kill me, he just wanted to capture me. And maybe once we learn more about our friend Oni-san and form a plan, I'll allow him to do just that. Now eat." Sakura said, setting down the bowl of Mac n' cheese. (It was the kind you put in the microwave)  
  
Kura: So, how did you all like that chapter? I'll try hard to get the next chappy up ASAP, but without reviews, I just can't do it. So, if you want another chappy, click that bluish purplish button down there! The Sakura Cards don't exist in this story (if you haven't already noticed) but Sakura possesses the powers of all the cards, and then some.  
  
Kero: We'd also like to say  
  
Kura and Kero: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!  
  
=^_^= Kura-chan 


	2. My annoying little angel

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. What little Charmed stuff I use in here isn't owned by me either.  
  
Kura: So...you liked the first chappy? I hope so. I also hope you'll review this chappy.  
  
Kero: Me too! Why, you may ask? It's because Kura's a meany and won't give me pudding unless she gets reviews.  
  
Kura: He's lying. I offered him some delicious fruit, but he wouldn't take it. So I said he can only get pudding every time I get a review for this story. See, he was lying!  
  
Kero: Ya, like they'll believe you?  
  
Kura: They will!  
  
Kero: Why?  
  
Kura: Uh...  
  
Kero: See!  
  
Kura: Because this story won't have one cliffy in it!  
  
Kero: *frowns* You cheated!  
  
Kura: Whatever you say, Kero. Now on with chapter two!  
  
Love is like a white light: Chapter 2- My annoying little angel  
  
Sakura cleared away the dishes from last night and hurriedly made breakfast. Sakura sighed petulantly. She didn't want to make a big breakfast, but her father had always told her to be hospitable to guests, no matter how annoying they may seem.  
  
'My annoying little angel.' She thought, a smirk on her face.  
  
'He's not bad.' Came a voice inside her head.  
  
'Maybe not to you, Kit, but to me, he is.'  
  
Sakura flipped the pancakes over, cooking the other side. She smiled faintly. Cooking was her one true love; she got it from her father. It was what made her an expert at potions, too. It was just an instinct inside her. Whenever Sakura was in the kitchen, making or baking something, all her problems seemed to just disappear.  
  
"Wow, that smells good."  
  
Except for that one, cooking just made that problem come near.  
  
A week had passed since Syaoran had come to live with Sakura and Kit. Syaoran was usually cold and distant, his scowl and cynic comments making it clear that he didn't want to be here. But that was all right. It just meant that after this Oni-san was taken care of, Syaoran would disappear- and that was the way she wanted it.  
  
Of course, Syaoran did have his moments when he was actually a decent person with a heart. He would stare at Sakura and...know that she didn't want to talk. But that wasn't all he seemed to know. He must have lost somebody he loved before he had died himself. He understood that she didn't want any pity-it didn't do any good.  
  
Of course he was the cold-hearted Syaoran most of the time.  
  
"Get the plates out, will you? I have to hurry up and get ready to go to work."  
  
Syaoran frowned. He didn't like the place where Sakura worked. It didn't seem right for a 16 year-old to be there. More than that, she was alone on the way to and from work, that demon/warlock could attack at any time. Sure he hadn't attacked Sakura since the day Syaoran had come, but maybe Kyuushi was just biding his time. Who knew, maybe he was still in Timbuktu! "I don't want you working there anymore." Spoke Syaoran.  
  
Sakura laughed dryly. "Okay, first off, who are you to tell where and where not to work? Second, where the hell else am I going to work? I'm 16, Li, not many people are looking for 16 year-olds."  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply. She did have a point. But what if-no, that wouldn't work. Then there is-nope, that wouldn't appeal to Sakura. Why did he care so much, anyways? Must be some whole whitelighter/charge thing that couldn't be helped. Might as well go with it. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He was very reluctant to do it, but it would get Sakura a better job, Syaoran knew she'd be safe, and it paid much better than the crappy job she had now. He'd have to visit them again, but he was getting tired of ignoring their summons, anyways. "How good at you at being organized? How about typing?"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Look around, Li, does this place look unorganized to you? And I'm a pretty fast when it comes to typing-250 words per minute with no mistakes." (A/n: Is that fast? It sounds fast to me)  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows approvingly. "Then we're going to get you a new job. It's the one place I know you'll be safe, and the pay is really good. You can use your magic in front of certain people, and who knows, maybe you won't have to orb there after a little while. You can buy a car."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"My family's company. I think I can get you a secretarial position."  
  
Sakura blinked several times. "You serious? I can be a secretary at Li Inc? I can leave that crappy job?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and sighed. "Let's get it over with. They're gonna be ticked that I haven't answered even one of their summons, but oh hell." Syaoran closed his eyes, sensing for his mother. He groaned. She was with the clan Elders. Oh well, better get this done and over with. He grabbed Sakura's hand, and in a shimmer of blue lights, they orbed away.  
  
~~~~~~Li mansion~~~~~~  
  
Yelan Li had just finished reporting to the Elders that her son, Syaoran, had yet again refused to answer a summoning when a flurry of blue lights appeared a little ways behind her. Soon the lights took the form of two people: A man (one she recognized) and a woman (one she did not).  
  
"Syaoran." She breathed. Maybe he had actually answered her summons? But why was there a girl with him?  
  
Syaoran nodded formally to his mother and the others, and noticed that Sakura was slightly gawking at his mother. Neither his mother nor the Elders realized; they were a bit focused on Syaoran.  
  
"Li, is that your mom?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"But aren't you 21?"  
  
Syaoran nodded again.  
  
Sakura glared at him, then whacked his head with her hand. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me? Just don't stand there like some fumbling idiot!"  
  
This caught the attention of both the Elders and Yelan. Syaoran didn't retaliate: something he was famous for. He did, however, glare.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura, my very annoying charge."  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly at both the Elders and Yelan. "And this is Syaoran, my annoying angel."  
  
Yelan got an amused look on her face. Syaoran had been busy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Head Elder's voice.  
  
"What power do you possess? Even with your aura hidden, it's radiating off you in waves."  
  
Sakura frowned slightly. She wasn't aloud to tell, and she told the Elders that. They looked quite angry.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura curiously. He'd assumed that the waves coming from Sakura were just her witch magic, and that was probably so, but the Head Elder seemed to know that Sakura had an aura. Why had she hidden this from him? It was important! Then suddenly, it clicked. He didn't know how, he didn't have that much information to draw a hypothesis such as this one. "Kinomoto, you had two guardians, did you not?"  
  
Sakura nodded, somehow knowing what her Whitelighter's next statement would be.  
  
"Then, are you the Card Mistress?"  
  
All heads were turned in Sakura's direction, and all was silent.  
  
"Hai." She answered.  
  
While the Elders and Yelan gasped, Syaoran asked, "But how come I haven't seen the Cards?"  
  
"When Kero and Yue disappeared, so did the Cards. The evil guy took them."  
  
"So you weren't fit for being the Master of the Clow Cards. You couldn't even protect them." Stated one elder.  
  
Sakura looked at the elder calmly. "First, I'll correct you. The Clow Cards no longer exist; the Sakura Cards do. Next, they disappeared months ago. Do you see all hell breaking loose? We share the same magic source; or rather I am their magic source. The Cards aren't just that, a deck of cards. They're spirits with thoughts and feelings. They are my friends and vice versa. The book won't open and the cards won't release unless I'm the one doing the opening and releasing. So no, I'm not weak. I'm alive, aren't I? Whatever the Cards feel, I feel. And when that idiot first tried opening the book...let me just say it hurt." She paused to let her words sink in, and then proceeded to speak. "I came here for a reason, Li. Didn't you have something you wanted to ask? Cause if not, I must get to work. I need some source of income."  
  
"Right. Mother, I was wondering if you couldn't find a secretarial position for Sakura. She needs a better job then the one she has now. She's very organized and a fast typist, she'd be a good secretary."  
  
Yelan looked the girl up and down. She liked Sakura, it seemed she was the only one that could control Syaoran even the slightest bit. Yelan, who had a touch of empathic powers, could feel the hurt and fright coming off this girl. With a nod, Yelan hired the girl. "You'll start right now, I'll take you to the office."  
  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "Since everything's fine and dandy, change me into something a lil more fancy." The spell worked and Yelan opened her mouth to call for the limo, but Sakura interrupted. "I can get us there a lot faster, we'll go my way." She looked at Syaoran. "You need to feed Kit, I didn't have time. And the food's done, just cold. Heat it in the microwave. There's money on the table, you can order a pizza." She grabbed Yelan's hand, and with a swirl of pink lights, they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~Li Incorporated~~~~~~  
  
Sakura orbed in with Yelan in her office. With a swoosh of her hand; Yelan motioned Sakura to follow her.  
  
"You're lucky, one of the secretaries was just fired yesterday. Now you're boss is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's very-"Yelan noticed that Sakura had stopped following her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura gulped loudly and shook her head. "No, not really."  
  
"Good." Yelan said, not convinced. She stopped in front of an empty desk. This is your desk and that," she pointed to a door, "Is Hiiragizawa-san's office. Just go in there and explain everything. Your lunch break is at 12, until then, do whatever needs to be done."  
  
Sakura nodded, and Yelan left.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob of the door. All her friends had just been under a spell, that's why the ignored her. All Sakura had to do was find a way to break it. Sakura nodded and stepped in, only to find her once best-friend making out with her (sorta) stepfather on his desk. She took an even deeper breath and coughed loudly. Tomoyo quickly got off of Eriol, her face (and his) a beet red. Tomoyo blinked and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Wow, gomen nasai. For a second, I thought you were my friend Sakura. But she..." Tomoyo left out a big sob.  
  
Sakura's brow furrowed. Tomoyo just thought?  
  
'Oh, my hair's a lot longer than when I left, and I'm taller too. And I suppose I must look sadder. But...'  
  
"What happened to-uh-Sakura?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both narrowed their eyes suspiciously—this girl sure was nosey.  
  
"She died. A boy our age found her on an abandoned road. She'd committed suicide."  
  
"I DID NO SUCH THING! I'M ALIVE AND WELL—WELL NOT WELL, WELL, BUT WELL IN THE SENSE THAT I'M ALIVE!"  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.  
  
Sakura huffed and glared at nothing in particular. "Did this 'boy' have black hair and eyes?"  
  
Tomoyo had tears falling down her eyes, but she managed to answer. "Yes."  
  
"Damn you, Kyuushi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sakura. Nobody wants such dirty words coming out of such a pretty mouth."  
  
Eriol pushed Tomoyo after Sakura and stood in front of them both. "Who are you?" he asked, speaking the first three words since Sakura had entered.  
  
"Why, I'm Sakura's lover, aren't I, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right, you wish. Why would I be interested in somebody as stupid as you? You do know you're stupid, right? Ya see Eriol here? He's kinda the half reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
Kyuushi's eyes opened in surprise, but soon a smirk crept onto his face. "So? I killed the other half, I can do it again."  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes widened in shock, and then anger.  
  
"So you're the one that cast the spell on Tomoeda so that none of us would care to think about Sakura! Bastard!" Eriol exclaimed. He opened his hand a ball of dark blue energy appeared. He threw it, but Kyuushi just dodged it by blinking.  
  
"He's a half demon half warlock—Tomoyo!"  
  
While Sakura had been explaining, Kyuushi had thrown an energy ball at the girl. Tomoyo collapsed, bleeding heavily. Kyuushi smiled and blew a kiss to Sakura, then shimmered away. Eriol had collapsed at Tomoyo's side.  
  
"What can we do? She can't die!"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called loudly.  
  
Eriol look up at Sakura as if she were crazy. Why was she calling the name of his cute little descendent? Soon he found out--his cute little descendent soon appeared. When Syaoran saw the bleeding girl, he instantly went by her side to heal her. With a gasp, Tomoyo was all right.  
  
"What happened?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"What do you think, baka?" came tedious Sakura's reply.  
  
With Sakura's reply, Syaoran's eyes widened largely. But soon her realized what had caused her to anger—Kyuushi had just tried to kill another person that Sakura cared for.  
  
"I'm gonna vanquish his sorry ass, just you wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~Eriol's mansion~~~~~~  
  
When Yelan found what had happened, she gave Eriol and Sakura the day off. Now those two—along with Tomoyo and Syaoran—were catching up.  
  
"The day before you supposedly died—which I presume was the day you left Tomoeda—Tomoyo and I realized something was missing, wrong, whatever. Tomoyo remembered something about a Sakura, and the name broke the spell that I was under. I remembered everything and realized what we had done. I instantly broke the spell over all of Tomoeda, but that was when the boy—Kyuushi—came and brought you. You were dead. The autopsy (A/n: is that right?) identified that you had had too many Tylenol. So you were buried with the thought that you had committed suicide because of the town forgetting about you. Tomoyo and I moved to Hong Kong. Tomoeda just had too many memories."  
  
Sakura yawned deeply. "I'm tired." She whined.  
  
Tomoyo yawned, also. "Me too. Let's get to bed."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, wait! Kit." Sakura called, holding out her arms. Kit orbed into them and leapt to the floor.  
  
'About time.'  
  
'Gomen and oyasumi nasai.'  
  
Kit stayed downstairs, but Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran went upstairs. Tomoyo showed Sakura to her room, and then entered her own. Sakura went to the directed room and with a few words, had changed into her pajamas. Warily, Sakura slipped into bed. After Sakura closed her eyes, she heared movement. Her eyes flashed open to see Syaoran collapsing on the couch in her room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm sleeping in here tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm your Whitelighter and I'm supposed to protect you."  
  
"Can't you protect me someplace else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kami, you're so annoying."  
  
Syaoran smirked, though Sakura couldn't see it. "Yup. Remember? I'm your annoying little angel."  
  
Kura: Gomen nasai, minna-san. I kinda had a big writer's block. That's why this chappy's kinda short. Do you like what I made happen to the cards? It was the only way I could continue writing. I tried the other ways, but nothing came. Besides, it was a lot easier. I hope you review, and I hope that I get the next chapter up soon. But the end of school is approaching, and a lot of tests and projects are coming, so I'm not promising anything. Remember: Review!!!  
  
=^_^= ~Kit  
  
~:P ~Kura-chan 


	3. SorryAuthor's note

Author's note:

Wow! This is the third one I've typed today! Okay, minna, I'm realllllllly sorry, but I have a major writers block I'm kinda stuck inn a place I don't want to be. I might end up rewriting this, or maybe it'll just take some time or input from u, I dunno. I can email u if u wish, just tell me. I'll definitely complete this story, no matter what, it just might take some time.

Kura-chan


End file.
